Sleeping Beauty
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: What started as a simple prank caused the Shiz campus to turn into the outcome of a fairytale. Not just any fairytale though: Elphaba's fairytale. My, my, my... lots of Bessa and Flinda and Fiyeraba - oh my!


Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Pffanee and ShenShen giggled as they peeked into the library. There she was, their prime target. Miss Elphaba Thropp was sitting back in a chair reading something that wasn't the Ozmapolitan. They quickly grabbed at their two props and carefully tiptoed behind the green woman while smirking. Pffanee began counting silently with her fingers to signal them. At three they attacked. Icy cold water poured all over the green woman and her book. Elphaba stood up and glared at the two girls cackling behind her.

"And what was that supposed to accomplish, exactly?" For such a steady tone, you would think she was almost amused by their attempt at… something.

Pffanee took leadership and cocked her head victoriously, "We heard you were allergic to water."

The green girl almost laid an egg. She thought she was talking to a bag of bricks, "Where did you get an idea as stupid as that?"

"That's not the point," ShenShen snapped, "but the point is that we were trying to kill you."

A deafening silence clung in the air. Saying that phrase aloud was just too much to take in in such short time. Of course, Elphaba had ideas of a few people who wanted to kill her, but these girls were her best friend's friends. It seemed they at least could have some decent respect for each other.

"Okay," Elphaba said as calmly as she could, "have you ever heard the tale of Sleeping Beauty?"

"Duh," Pffanee rolled her eyes. It was only her favorite fairy tale.

Elphaba tookout her wand which sent the two girls into defense mode, "And the princess was supposed to prick her finger and die."

"Yeah," the two said in unison.

Elphaba placed her wand to face her head and thought carelessly for a chant, planning to trick them into believing she had killed herself. "To kill myself everybody wants. I'll finally give in to their childish taunts."

For a few seconds, no one said anything. Pffanee and ShenShen waited as Elphaba continued to poke the tip of her wand jeeringly. Was she serious?  
Elphaba cackled at them amused, "You actually thought I was going to do that?"

That's right, Elphie, because strange things started happening next - and Elphaba knew she wasn't the cause for them. Pffanee and ShenShen got thrown out of the library, which was transforming into a lovely room with beautiful drapery and polished floors. And a bed. This bed happened to have been derived from the chair the green girl had been sitting in. This was a creepy trick, but Elphaba couldn't see because she was lying on that bed… asleep.

* * *

Galinda Upland smiled happily up to her prince charming: Fiyero Tiggular. Currently parading around the Shiz gardens showing off their perfectionality, Galinda almost tripped when he stopped suddenly. "What's the matter, Fifi?"

"Look at the library building," Fiyero pointed to the building he was surprised to even know where it was located.

Halfway and down to the ground looked like simple school library building, but above that was a slowly creeping form of a castle. The castle-like features were going to the take over the library completely.

Galinda gasped, "Do you think Elphie got mad again?"

"Maybe." Fiyero wasn't so sure this could've been done through just anger. It must have taken some serious energy. Elphaba might've passed out! "Let's go."

So there goes prince and princess running to rescue their third wheel, and boy they were surprised at what they saw. The simple boring library that neither of them had ever stepped in had transformed into quite the humongous bedroom. There on the queen-sized bed lay a snoring Elphaba Thropp in a very awkward looking pose. Let's just say the sleeping behind Sleeping Beauty had been staged.

Though they couldn't do anything to help because strands of glowing light were flying around them singing merrily, "ding dong the witch is dead" "true love's kiss will break the spell" and before Galinda shouted her fears to snap him out of it Fiyero heard, "once upon a dream."

That didn't make sense at all. Neither did opening your eyes to be in the woods outside of Shiz. "Fifi! Don't you fall asleep too! We have to save Elphie!" Galinda's fearful demands turned into concerned murmurs, "she's in there all alone with all that magic that hurt us. She's stronger than us, but still. I heard something about true love's kiss. What does that mean?" The petite looked up at her boyfriend curiously.

Fiyero hadn't been paying attention to a thing his girlfriend said due to a slight issue, "Galinda… I think you're really small."

The blonde huffed and crossed her arms, "Geesh. You didn't have to say something like that. I already know about and struggle with being a few inches shorter than everyone. Even Biq is as tall as me, and he's a Munchkin-"

"No, Glin, you're really small." Fiyero cupped his hands beside her on the grass for her to step in, "What happened to you?" he brought her up to his face.

Galinda examined her little self carefully, "Let's see: ballet slippers, gorgeous wings, a tutu ew, and my trainer wand. What the heck am I wearing? This is dance recital only gear and could you not breathe so hard it's blowing in my face."

"Sorry."

Galinda fell to her knees and sighed dramatically, "How will I explain myself to Momsy and Popsicle? How will I find cute clothes that fit me? The only size I'll be able to wear is Barbie's little sister and all her clothes are designed for pigtails and I can't wear pigtails because I look hideous in pigtails! Oh, Fifi, what should I do?"

Fiyero smiled slowly, knowing his words would upset her, "I think you look kinda cute…" She bit him. "Ow!"

Galinda shook out her wings with her shoulders and jumped up, trying to use them. She fell the six inches to the ground. That was nearly two of her! Once again, she attempted to take control of her wings and soared to the ground. "They finally give me the fairy wings I wanted when I was five, and they're defective. Psh."

That's when Fiyero figured it out, "Sleeping Beauty!"

Galinda gave him a look that said great-you-really-lost-it. "Huh?"

"This is Elphaba's doings. We're living out her fairytale."

"Elphaba has a fairytale? That's creepy. I always took her for more of a murder mystery type of person, but whatever. Be free to be what you want to be. That's my philosophy."

Fiyero paced, slowly figuring this out, "There has to be something to bring it on. She was in the library, so it must've been in something she read."

"Like the History of Fairytales book?" Galinda voiced sarcastically. She didn't like this new Fiyero. He was thinking all sorts of strange thinks.

Catching the sarcasm, Fiyero nodded sadly that his first theory was incorrect, "Or maybe someone came in and did something to piss her off?"

"That wouldn't be that hard," Galinda replied. "It was probably someone dumb that couldn't understand a thing she said unless she related it to a childish fairytale." The case had been solved and Fiyero looked at his little woman.

"Since when did the words thought process apply to you?" he smirked.

"Since when did the words thought process enter your vocabulary?" She smirked back with a wink as a side.

* * *

Nessarose Thropp was rolling down the Shiz halls with Boq. She was having a marvellous time. Boq, on the other hand, was undeniably unhappy. Nessa was too oblivious to notice this of course, as she always was when with the munchkin of her life. Then something struck her, like a lightening bolt or something. It told her to "let's go to the library, Boq, if you would." Boq sighed but was confused. Nessa only went to the library when her sister was in class. She absolutely wanted to avoid her embarrassment of an older sister as often as possible.

"Yes, Madame."

Nessa sighed then as he hadn't used her name… again.

The library wasn't too far away, but it was eerie getting there. Along the way they saw a few odd things. People were dressed out of school uniform; there were a lot more Animals scurrying around, and they must've been visited by the fairy court or something because little people with wings were desperately trying to stay aflutter in the halls. Upon reaching the library, an even worse surprise awaited them: a Dragon that roared for the two to be gone. Though they would peacefully have left running and screaming for their lives, they were teleported to yet another place.

The first thing they heard was, "Hey, join the party." The two sat up to see Fiyero holding a tinier than usual Galinda in the palm of his hand.

"What happened?" Nessa asked, but her voice wailed in a way it never had before. "And what was that?" Her voice sounded almost… whiny?

"Ah," Fiyero nodded, "You're under Elphaba's curse as well."

Again, Nessa's new whiny voice said, "What?"

"By the looks of it, you're the wicked stepsister," Tinier Galinda examined properly, "Snooty voice, extravagant dress, a little slave to tend to your every will." At that remark, Fiyero and Galinda fumbled to contain their laughter while Boq and Nessarose fumed.

"I am not her slave, no matter what spell I'm under. It wasn't even my idea to go to the library!"

"Chill out, Grumpy," Fiyero murmured. They couldn't contain their laughter as they had noticed the little munchkin was even shorter and dressed for singing hi-ho, "we're just as clueless as you."

Galinda nodded, "We saw the library looked way whackified and went to check it out. It had been transformed into a bedroom for a queen, and Elphaba was snoring away on the bed. Little voices sang to us and sent us here."

"Well, nearby. We've been walking downhill towards the school." At this, the other odd couple got to snort and laugh. "What?"

Nessa smirked and remarked, "Shiz is on top of the hill."

Galinda and Fiyero turned to face the tall hill they had run almost halfway down. Boq and Nessa cackled.

* * *

You get the general drift of it. Lots of Bessa (typical me) and Flinda. Then I bet you all know how it ends. I did use some things from my script, as you could guess. Cast, in case you were wondering:

Galinda ~ Fairy  
Boq ~ Dwarf  
Nessa ~ Wicked stepsister  
Elphaba ~ our sleeping not-so beauty  
Fiyero ~ take a guess what he'll transform into... if he even does .


End file.
